The Chaos Knight
by Vkasu
Summary: crossover between Ranma and Sailor Moon and now Tenchi Muyo. R&R. 1st part of the 1st Chapter is now up.
1. Prelude

**THE CHAOS KNIGHT**

Disclaimer: I don't really think it's really necessary but it's a kind of tradition now. So, as all the fan fiction's writers, I want you to remember that I don't own any of the characters of the series named Ranma ½ and Sailor Moon.

Author's note: Well! Before I begin with the story, I'd like to say some things. 

First, as always in my fanfics, I want you to understand that I am not English but French. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in my grammar or spelling. So please, help me! Send me a corrected version if you want for example. It would help me a lot in my work. Oh, and I would appreciate some pre-readers, so if you are interested, contact me at [Vkasu@aol.com][1]. That's also the address where you can write to review if you want.

After that, I want to say I took note of all the reviews I received for my other story "the Balance keeper". Even if a lot of these told how much the story was interesting (go and read it! Pretty please!), I understand the ones who didn't like it. Furthermore, I agree with some of the critics I received. That's why I decided to rewrite it. I hope to do it soon. And I tried to not make the same mistakes here.

Well, I think that's all I had to say so now, I present you my new Ranma/Sailor moon's crossover: The Chaos Knight.

« How can such a thing be possible? » asked one of the Senshi. "None of us have been able to even touch him with one of our attacks."

In front of them, the Monster! Even in his humanoid form, we, even with our simple reader's status, all know he's evil. How? Do we really need to answer this question? After all, the Sailor Scouts fight for Love and Justice, so why would we think their opponent is not evil? Well, in fact, maybe we should ask this same question. Because the "bad one" is absolutely normal, physically I mean (why all the bad ones in Sailor Moon have humanoid form when they are a bit powerful, even when they are alien?). Nobody could have guessed his evil side if he had acted like everybody. Quite good-looking, well suited but discreet, he seemed to be the kind of guy we cross in the street without noticing.

Well, nevertheless, there is a clue of his bad intentions. In fact, there are more than only one clue but one is now really apparent. Indeed, this monster seems to be protected from all the Senshi's magical attacks by a kind of impenetrable barrier. Very fast (when a Dead scream and a Silence Glaive Surprise don't have any effect, you get the message!), the fight moved from a long to a short ranged battle and everybody let down the magic attack in front of such an opponent. 

The problem is that we all know that one-to-one style of fight is not a speciality of the scouts, even with two pretty good fighters known as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. And that's actually the problem or should I say the VERY BIG problem. Because, actually, the Sailor Scouts are loosing, and loosing badly.

Furthermore, they are not used to fighting so long. It's a fact: their endurance leaves much to be desired. And it's quite obvious that they will soon be too much exhausted to even stand up.

Usually, that's the moment that picks Tuxedo Kamen to enter the battle and turn the tables. Today, however, it's not the case. He is in the same situation as everyone else present. What, will you say, for once, he fought from the beginning of the fight? You should know better! Tuxedo Kamen never fights along the Senshi if they are not in a dangerous situation. He really seems to like to play the charming prince who comes to save his princess in distress. So, why is he already fighting? Easy! Five minutes ago, Usagi slipped and found herself in the direct line of a powerful attack. With no choice in front of such a situation, Tuxedo played his role with perfection and took her in his arms to dodge the danger. The problem is that now he can't use the surprise effect anymore and the rest of his fighting style is not enough to really help the Senshis.

So, we can all imagine the situation and let the anxiety bothers our poor reader's breath. Apparently, there is no relief issue for the Senshi! Will they loose? Will we finally see what happen in a world where the Sailor scouts fighting for Love and Justice loose? Oh, I really would like to say YES! I REALLY would like to know what would happen. Would the Senshi die? Be private of their pure crystal (Isn't that the same thing?)? Let for dead on the road after having been stolen all their energy? And if the Senshi would die, would we see the end of the world, the appearance of a new super hero or life continue like nothing had happened? Alas! We can't answer these questions now because this situation did not occurred. Again!

I've never counted them but I would really like to know how many times the victories of the sailor scouts were based only on LUCK, VERY GOOD LUCK. But what I can say now is that this number had just increased by another unity.

Imagine the scene: the Senshis are loosing badly, the bad one smirks evilly and prepare his final attack, his eyes show all the malice he has and when all seems lost… a new voice comes from nowhere...

"I knew I should have insisted more when I said to Queen Serenity that the Senshis needed some martial arts intensive training. But when was the last time somebody listened to me? Sigh…Well, I guess I need to do the job myself… Eh Ugly! Try to fight a real one-to-one fighter and… Prepare yourself because, now, the dance begins."

The actions which follow are the same as always. The sailor scouts are in the same time happy to have some help, worried because they know how much good is their opponent, curious to know who their new friend is, and also a little bit angered by his words (hey! It's not everyday somebody can say that the Senchis suck in short-ranged battle and go away without at least a frown from their part, is it?). The monster, distracted by the new player in the game, turns to face his new opponent, and grumbles that the bad guys never have the luck in any battle to even have the time to finish at least one of the good ones. And, finally, the new fighter enters the battlefield with a jump from the nearest roof and takes an effective fighting stance. 

Then, the battle begins… And soon, it ends. Yeah! I know! You would have loved to see an epic fight with some injuries, where us, fanfiction readers, worries so much for our heroes, where the challenge is real and where the good one finally wins but not by much after all he's a true hero, isn't he?)! But what can I say? The new apparently Senshis' ally is really too good. Three punches, one or two counterattacks dodges and one final blow. It's all it took for him to finish the Monster who gave so much trouble for the Sailor scouts. 

To say the Scouts were stunned is an understatement, even Pluto, and I can tell you that it's REALLY a difficult thing to do to actually surprise her. The fighter, in the other side, is always near the rests of his now dead ex-opponent. His eyes are closed and his fist shaking is the only proof of the fact he's not a statue now. Everybody stares at him, trying to know what will happen now and at the se time too surprise to even take advantage of the situation to catch their breath. Finally, between two half-opened lips, a whisper is heard by the one who are enough closed to the hero of the day:

"One more is dead my Queen! The others will follow for what they did to you, I promise!"

Then, as if he had ended some kind of prayer, he turned around and opened his eyes. For the first time, the sailor scouts looked really at him. And what they saw was quite a view. Not because the pigtailed boy in front of them was gorgeous (well, except maybe for Jupiter and Venus who had some hearts in the eyes!), but because of the power that emanated from him. All his doings revealed a speed and at a same time some kind of force so extraordinary that all the persons present could fell it.

The Senshis are, in the other hand, really tired. All they want is to know who this guy is but don't have the strength to actually think straight. After all, that's not everyday that somebody kicks their ass without even trying to do so. And the guy in front of them took their opponent as if he was nothing. I think it's normal to say there are already happy to not have to fight them.

Finally, Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, asked the question everybody wanted to see answered (except two of the Senshis who had already recognized him but you'll see that in an instant): "Who are you?"

The young man opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Hotaru, or Sailor Saturn. She had glomped on to him and hugged him with all her might. "I take that you miss me huh." He said as he hugged her back. Then, slowly and seriously, he said to her, watching in her beautiful eyes: "Will you come with me again?" Without hesitation, Sailor Saturn answered with a smile and a happy sigh "Of course!" 

Finally, without even looking at the others, they disappear in a black light.

Sailor Pluto had recognized him too. A single tear ran along her cheek to finish its course at the top of the curve of a small smile. "I'm happy to see you back, Ranma, my son!" But her happiness was short-lived because just before he disappeared completely, he said in a cold tone: "you don't have the right to call me that anymore, sensei. You don't remember? You disowned me." 

End of the Prologue

Author's note: Well, what do you think? I'm not sure the tone I used will please everybody but I had fun to write it. I can tell that I have some ideas that I think are good for this story and I will work on them as soon as I will find the time. For now, I'm in Exams period so I don't write a lot. But it should be ended next week. So be patient and until then BYE.

   [1]: mailto:Vkasu@aol.com



	2. Chapter One

**THE CHAOS KNIGHT**

**CHAPTER ONE: PRESENTATION**

**Disclaimer:** Two things to say here:

· I don't own any of the characters used in this story. I only write for the pleasure of being read and congratulate for what I have done. So don't sue me. But Please READ & REVIEW.

· As I say in the beginning of all my stories, I'm French so my English is far from perfect. I hope to have limited the number of mistakes but I'm sure there are still a lot of them in this story. So excuse me and let me know if you see any of them so I can correct what is wrong.

##########################################################################################################################################################

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Have we just seen a man come, eliminate an enemy who seemed invincible until then, who reveals himself Pluto's son and who disappear a little bit after his astonished fight with Hotaru without any explanation ?" asked a startled Ami

"Well, I wouldn't be sure of my own eyes if Pluto was not so upset!" answered Haruka, not really sure how to take the situation. After all, her daughter has gone without a word, and her friend, who is known to control all her emotions, is actually crying her heart. 

That's Michiru who acts finally. She takes a crying Setsuna into a calming hug, talking slowly to her friend. Usagi quickly joined her to give her friend some comfort. At the same time, she looked at the others. Apparently, everybody should be fine. Their wounds would be forgotten after a little time and all the Senshis had taken care to recover a little bit since the end of the fight. Now, the priority was to help Setsuna until she would be able to explain the situation. 

"Let's go to my home", finally said Mamoru. "We should be better to talk than at Rei's shrine at this hour of the night." 

That seemed to be the best solution so all the Senshis went in direction of Mamoru's apartment, helping each other when their injuries bothered their walk. Setsuna was still sobbing but she appeared to be a little better.

To reach the apartment was not as easy as it seems. They were all tired of their fight and even if their costume accelerated their natural regeneration, they were still in pain. That can explain why they didn't notice the shadow that followed them. But let us drop this subject for the moment. The eventual repercussions will only come a lot of time later.

##########################################################################################################################################################

On comfortable seats at Mamoru's apartment, it's time for the sailor scouts to take a bearing. All eyes are on Setsuna, now in everyday clothes. And in every mind the same question: what could have happened between Setsuna and her son to make her so emotional? 

Setsuna, in the corner of the room, is gathering her memories. And that's not easy because after all what she has come through, her relation with her son is what she is the most ashamed of. She knows that her son has forgiven her; he never was somebody to keep a grudge! No! The problem is her own mind. Since this day when Ranma decided to disown himself, she never really found peace in her mind. And now, she has to explain her shame to all her friends.

From their part, Michiru and Haruka are also uneasy. They seem to be the only one to think of the big absent of the reunion, Hotaru. Where did she go? Why? Why didn't she say a word? The two adopted parents were also a bit jealous of the look she gave to Pluto's son. It was clear the two were in love. And that reassured them a bit because, from what they have seen, they could be almost certain that their saviour of the day would make sure that nothing bad happened to their daughter. But at the same time they were afraid. The two teenagers were now in age to live by themselves and the fear to loose Hotaru to adulthood was obviously present. That way of thinking was quickly forgotten when Setsuna took finally the speak.

"I'm fine now, Usagi. Thank you!" she said after being confronted by the worrying eyes of her princess.

"Ok Setsuna, I believe you. But now I would like to understand what happened. And I'm sorry to bother you now but you are the only one who can tell us something that would make sense."

"I know!" said Setsuna. "And I need to tell you this story. It's just that I don't know how to tell you what happened."

"Well, you could begin to tell us where this man took Hotaru tonight," said Haruka

"I can't"

"What?"

"I have no idea where they are!"

"But…"

"Don't worry! Nothing will happen to them! They just need to take time together and catch up all the time they lost. After all, they didn't see each other during more than a thousand years. And to tell the truth, I'm happy for them."

"So they are in love…" said a Michiru who already knew the answer.

"Oh they are more than that."

"What do you mean?" asked a frowning Haruka

"They are soul mates"

"They are what?"

"They are soul mate"

"Ok! I guess now is the time to explain things a little better Setsuna," said a worried Michiru.

Before answering, the said woman looked at the eyes of everybody in the room. She saw a lot of emotions in their faces. Curiosity, worry, fatigue… But she also saw what she really looked for: concern. 'I guess they are a bit worried about my attitude' though Setsuna before beginning her story.

"OK! The man we all saw tonight was my son, Ranma. To really understand him, I guess I need to tell you everything from the start. 

My story begins 25 years before the end of the Silver Millennium. The night of a cold night of March, I gave birth to him. But you need to really understand the entire situation I was in before I can talk about him. I was not supposed to have a child. You may not remember it but Pluto was a special planet. This status came from the time gate. With his help, anybody should have been able to take control of the system. That's why its guarding was assured by only one person, a sailor scout chosen by the Queen herself. And this person was the only one who had the right to come on Pluto. Anybody else, except the Moon Royal Family of course, who came even close of the Planet, was to be sentenced of death penalty. 

That's also why the title of Pluto's royalty belonged only to Sailor Pluto. She had to live alone, well on Pluto I mean. We had a family of course but we didn't have the right to invite them on Pluto. And when I speak of a family, I only mean parents and relative. As I said before, I shouldn't have kids or even a husband.

You can imagine the situation. First, you must know that Pluto's powers were permanent. The Queen was not able to take back my powers to choose another Sailor Pluto. The problem is that she knew of the danger that Ranma represented."

"I don't understand, said Usagi. How having a child could cause so many problems?"

"That's easy! In front of a power as great as the Time Gate, the Queen took some decrees to be sure that nobody would be able to influence her representative on Pluto. The main ones were to isolate her from anybody. In doing so, she was sure that nobody could blackmail Sailor Pluto to do something she refused before by kidnap her loves' one. But now, Ranma was born. And these decrees encountered their limits. The Queen couldn't just make him disappear. So she made sure that nobody knew about his origin. That explains why he didn't know me before his 15's birthday.

Another problem was that my job was too much special to let me raise my son. And his security in itself was a big problem. We couldn't make him live as any other child and let him go in school, make friends…etc"

"But what about his father?" asked Mamoru.

"Well, that's another problem. His father was also a bit special." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that his family refused to let him know who his mother was."

"What?"

"His mother was not from a noble family as his father was you see. And his family refused to see her marry him. Furthermore, they took the child and made sure his mother would not reappear."

"You mean they kill her?"

"No, nothing that extreme! If I understood well at this moment, they only left her behind and forbid her to follow them."

"Ok, I see what you want to say but what is the link with our story?" said Rei.

"Oh but there's a direct link with our story. First, Ranma's father never knew of his existence because of a direct order of the Queen Serenity herself."

"What? But…"

"Yes! I know! But as you have maybe guessed, Ranma was an accident. Neither I nor his father knew each other before the night he was conceived. It was only a one-night story. And he wouldn't have been even able to see his son because of the orders from the Queen. So, in a way, I think it was better he didn't know about him."

"I guess I can see your point. But if you tell us all this, I imagine that you will tell us you found Ranma's grandmother" said Ami.

"Exactly! I needed somebody to raise Ranma and to choose, I preferred that it was somebody linked to him at least indirectly."

"So you let her raised him?"

"Not exactly. When I made my little search on her with the Time Gate, I was surprised to find nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah! The Time Gate could not find her or even give me a clue of who she was."

"You mean she was full of Chaos as Galaxia?"

"Yes and no! Let me speak and everything will be explained."

Everybody in the room blushed a little when they realized that they didn't let Setsuna talk with all their interruptions. Setsuna, seeing she had again everyone's attention, went on with the story.

"I was ready to stop my searches without hope to find her when I was surprised by the apparition of somebody in the room."

"But you said nobody could come on Pluto?"

"That's true but she was not physically present. What was in front of me was a holographic representation of Ranma's grandmother."

"Holographic representation?" Ami said, her eyes bigger than everybody had remembered her with.

"Well, she had felt the scanning of the Time Gate and wanted to know what I wanted."

"But I tough this was impossible to sense the Time Gate!" said Usagi.

"For us yes! Imagine my surprise when I learned she was Washu, also known as the Knowledge Goddess."

##########################################################################################################################################################

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Author's note: **Well, first thing to say: **this is not the end of the first chapter**. I only released this because of the fact that, for personal reasons, I won't be able to write during at least some weeks so I wanted to give this teaser for those who waited it.

Now, another thing: I only know for sure the story of Ranma ½. For Tenchi Muyo and Sailor Moon, all my knowledge comes from fan fictions I read. So if there is mistake, tell me and I will correct them. Well, I know at least there is one present in this story, well I think so. How can the Sailor scouts stay so long in a battle field after one fight without being noticed by someone? But I didn't manage to correct it so let it drop ok? PLEASE…


End file.
